The Twins's Extreme Daily Activities
by Casstella Millatea
Summary: Beda bagai langit dan bumi, nggak pernah bisa nyatu bagai air dan minyak, serumah, kembar, napas dan idup lagi! Setiap hari tiada hari tanpa hal hal rusuh mereka. Nggak pagi, nggak siang, nggak sore, nggak malam, pasti nge-rusuh. Nge-rusuhnya nggak pandang bulu lagi (?) Beware of typo(s) and gajeness (?) inside! Collab fic with my classmate, Ella Alvina.
1. Chapter 1

**Boboiboy © Animonsta **

**The Twins's Extreme Daily Activities © Casstella Millatea and Ella Alvina **

**Boboiboy Elemental Twins **

**ssu~ **

**Warning(s) Gaje dimana mana! Humor garing! Jika sakit berlanjut katakan peta! **

**Authors Note : Yatta!~ Setelah lama menghilang akhirnya saya kembali lagi membawa fic yang super duper nista ini! Buatan saya dengan teman sekelas saya, Ella Alvina! Selamat membaca! **

**ssu~**

**Once Upon a Crazy Morning**

**ssu~**

Kalau ditanya pilih tidur bergelung kasur, bantal, guling dan selimut yang empuk, hangat dan nyaman itu atau bangun pagi, kalian pilih apa? Well, pasti kalian pilih mesra mesraan sama kasur, bantal, guling dan selimut kalian terjintah kan? Tapi gini nih, rasanya kalo punya kakek yang pekerja keras banget, se-nget nget-nya (?) Ya jadilah.. Mereka berlima bangun dengan tidak elitnya! Alarm paling keren yang pernah ada deh! Percaya! Memang sih ada lagunya, lagu kesukaan mereka lagi. Tapi.. Lagu-nya habis langsung ada air terjun dari atas! Ada sarung tinju di depan mereka! Dan lagi, apa apaan suara bom itu! Darimana asalnya semua itu?! Entahlah. Hanya Tuhan dan pelakunya saja yang tahu. Authornya saja juga nggak tahu. Untung mereka tidak ada riwayat penyakit jantung. Kalau nggak, mereka pasti sudah jantungan dan langsung tewas di tempat! Atoookk... Boboiboy sudah lelah! Boboiboy tidak kuat! Tenggelamin Boboiboy ke kolam ikan (?) Sekarang! Dengan ekspresi yang gelap dan mood yang kacau balau mereka bangun dan berpisah dengan kekasih (?!) Mereka terjintah. (Era : fufufu sayang sekali mereka tidak tahu jam berapa sekarang ini ssu~)

Beres beres kasur. Cek. Mandi. Cek. Seragam dipakai. Cek. Penampilan ketjeh (?). Cek. Oke sudah semua.

Sekarang kelima Boboiboy itu sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah. Kosong.

Siiinngg..

Nobody's here.

"Njir.. Aku masih ngantuk. Tok Aba mana sih" gerutuan kesal keluar dari mulut si sulung.

"Kak Hali bego!" Taufan sama Api ikutan nyolot ambigu. Yang dihadiahi jitakan penuh kasih sayang dari sang kakak. Membuat es krim 3 scoop muncul di kepala Taufan dan Api.

"Aduuhh! Kak Halilintar! Kak Taufan! Api! Sudah dong! Ini masih pagi keleeeess! (?) Ini! Ada surat! Kayaknya dari Tok Aba!" Mungkin Gempa sudah lelah. Sampe sampe ngomongnya belepotan gitu.

Dengan wajah melas–entah beneran atau di buat buat–Air membacakan isi suratnya dengan keras " Hoooii! Ayoo bangun bangun! Awasss! Jangan sampai telat! Di sekolah jangan aneh aneh lagi! Jangan buat gurunya gantung diri lagi pakai tali pocong perawan! Kasian gurunya nak! Halilintar, Taufan, Api! Jangan berulah lagi! Tok Aba sudah lelah! Wahai Air yang selama-nya menjomblo! Jangan galau mulu! Kakak kakakmu juga masih jomblo kok! Tenang! Jangan lupa belajar!

Tok Aba berangkat ke kedai dulu ya! Dadaaaah!

Tok Aba sudah tidak kuat, nak! Tok Aba lelah! Lempar Tok Aba ke rawa rawa terdekat, nak!

Tertanda, Tok Aba"

Hening...

Krik krik ssu~ Krik krik ssu~ (?!)

Saking heningnya suara jangkriknya jadi luar biasa gaje...

"Jombloo yaa.."

"Tok Aba... Air juga lelah.."

"Anjrit.. Najis sumpah.. Tok Aba alay banget."

"Kak Halilintar! Jangan ngomong yg aneh aneh! Mungkin Tok Aba mulai lafar-eh, salah, maksudnya lapar."

"Otak lu lagi gesrek ya, Gempa?"

"Rawa-rawa terdekat? Eh, Api, kayaknya di deket sini nggak ada rawa rawa kan?"

"Iya, Kak Taufan. Adanya sih cuma got."

"Nah, boleh tuh! Kan sama sama item! Ayo cari Tok Aba trus kita lempar ke got!"

"Kak Taufan! Jangan! Apaan sih kak Taufan aneh aneh aja–"

"Ayoo Kak Taufan! Aku setuju!"

"–Api! Kamu juga nggak boleh!"

"Lhooo Gempa~ kan Tok Aba yang minta~"

"Iya, betul, Kak Gempa~ sekali kali jadi cucu yang berbakti dengan menuruti kemauan kakeknya~"

Taufan mengangguk semangat. Yang lain (kecuali Api dan Taufan) jatuh dengan tidak elitnya dalam posisi kaki diatas kayak orang kejang kejang. 'Dasar.. Nggak Taufan. Nggak Api. Sama sama gesreknya.' Batin Halilintar, Gempa sama Air kompak.

"Kenapa aku menyedihkan sekali.. Huu huu.."

"Haduuhh... Sudah! Sekarang ayo kita berangkat! Nanti telat! Aku yang dimarahin Tok Aba! Ngerti nggak?!" Gempa sudah berkacak pinggang, aura membunuh sudah menguar dan matanya yang sama tajamnya dengan mata heterokromatik milik kapten tim basket fandom seberang (?) Karena sebelah sudah terlalu mainstream, saya kan greget *kibas bulu mata (?)*. Tidak ada yang berani melawan. Melawan Gempa yang sekarang sama saja seperti cari mati. Mereka hanya mengangguk pasrah dan berdoa agar anak paling waras di rumah itu tidak berevolusi jadi seorang/seekor/sebuah/sehelai/seuntai/se–STOOPP! Makhluk Sinting–Serigala bergunting (?)–

Dengan lemas mereka berlima berangkat ke sekolah. Kembar pertama langsung lari secepat Halilintar–eh, bukan. Maksudnya secepat kilat. Ninggalin adiknya yang lain. Dasar kakak yang tidak setia adik! (?) Kembar kedua dan keempat berjalan di atas kabel listrik (?) Dasar sarap (Ella : seperti biasa kan?). Si kembar ketiga berjalan lesu dengan aura aura membunuh dan gunting merah bertebaran (?) Di sekitarnya, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya ingin bunuh diri minum air got (?) Saat itu juga. Bahkan, sampai kucing tetangga sebelah mati keselek gunting (?) Kembar terakhir itu seperti biasa, galau. Ish, nyesek banget idup lo, Air. Nyanyi–atau teriak teriak–gaje "Kenapaaa aku begini? Jangaan kaauu mempertanyakan." Sambil ngesot kayak mbak kunti ato neng Sadako–tapi bedanya rambutnya si Air pendek, nggak kayak mbak Kunti sama Neng Sadako–di tengah jalan (Era langsung keinget sebuah lagu nih 'In The Middle of The Road' #jangan curhat! #gak nyambung banget / Ella : Era, jangan mulai-_-) Terus ada truk lewat. Tapi pas, supir truknya liat Air lagi ngesot di tengah jalan, si supir langsung nginjek rem dengan penuh cinta kamekameha (?)–nggak, maksudnya si supir langsung nginjek rem dengan kekuatan penuh sampe sampe bagian bawah remnya langsung bolong. Saking kerasnya nginjek remnya, truknya sampe terbang. Si truk langsung nyanyi nyanyi gaje "I believe I can flyy~ I believe I can touch the skyy~" saking senengnya, si truk nggak liat kalo depannya pohon. Langsung deh, Truknya nyungsep (?) Di pohon dengan tidak elitnya. Dengan segera truknya dibawa ke UGD, bukan supir truknya.

**#PrayForTheTruck**

**#GetWeelSoonTruck**

**#MayGodBlessYouTruck**

**#SemogaCepatSembuhKeluarganyaPakSupir** (Era : Ellaaaa.. Yang kenapa napa itu Pak Supirnya! Bukan keluarganya! Keluarganya masih sehat sentosa di rumah! / Ella : Ehehe, maaf maaf)

**#SemogaBerbahagiaPakSupir **

**#HashTagYangTerakhirGajeBener**

Setelah perlajanan menegangkan yang penuh dengan tragedi mengenaskan itu, akhir si kembar Boboiboy sampai ke sekolah! Yeay! Berhasil! Berhasil! BERHASIL! HOREE! We did it! Ber–STOOOOPP!

Mereka sampai di sekolah...–ATAU DI KUBURAN NIIIIHH?! MEREKA NGGAK NYASAR KAN?! SEKOLAH MEREKA KOK SEPI BINGIT BEGINDANG SIIIHH?! CUMA ADA SATPAM SAMA CLEANING SERVICE DOANG!

"Hoi, Gempa. Lu kan bawa jam. Sekarang jam berapa sih? Kok sepi banget begini?"

"Eh? Oh, sekarang jam lima kak Hali–EH?! MASIH JAM LIMAAAA?!"

"Ebuseh dah..." Tiba tiba ada mencolek colek bahu kirinya, si Taufan sama Api langsung merinding ketakutan sambil pelukan bareng saking takutnya sama bayangan di belakang kakaknya. Sedangkan yang di colek langsung ngebanting pelakunya, kesel. "Mau apa lo?"

Ternyata yang dibanting sama Halilintar itu pak satpamnya. "S-saya cuma ma-mau bilang... Da-daripada ngomel ngomel nggak jelas disini mending bantuin saya. Ma-mau gak?"

"Ogah." Ditolak mentah mentah. Trus ditinggal pergi. Yang sabar, pak.

"Kak Halilintar tungguuu!" Ditnggal pergi (lagi) sama kembaran yang lain. Kasian bapaknya, ngenes amat.

Pak satpamnya langsung nangis guling guling sambil makan rumput (?)

Si Air noleh trus ngomong "Sudah pak.. Sudah nasib lo, terima aja.." Si Air nggak ngaca ternyata. Padahal nasibnya lebih tragis.. Jadi kayak mesum teriak mesum–eh, bukan. Maksudnya, maling teriak maling.

Pak Satpamnya langsung pingsan seketika dengan mulut berbusa.

**Berakhir dengan gaje-nya ssu~**

**ssu~**

**Sebenernya ini cuma buat buat pas lagi iseng. Eh, ternyata kok jadi abal gini akhirnya! Ella, idemu memang luar biasa ssu! **

**Maafkan keabsurdannya ya ssu~ **

**Nee, minna, menurut minna fanfic Era yang "My Soundless Voice, Your Proof of Life and This Endless Wedge" itu enaknya dilanjut nggak ya? Atau di Discontinued aja? **

**Sekian dulu buat sekarang ssu!**

**Saya, Casstella Millatea melaporkan dari TKP! (Ella : Era.. Lu kira berita?!)**

**See you next time ssu!~**

**Mind to Review? *puppy eyes* /hoek**


	2. Chapter 2

**Boboiboy (c) Animonsta**

**Warning : rawan typo, gajeness, abal dan OOC!**

**A/N : Yoosha! Setelah sekian lama ngilang akhirnya Era balik lagi ssu~ udah ya, nggak usah banyak ngomong, langsung aja~~~**

**Happy Reading all~~**

.

**Pembagian Hasil UAS IPA.**

Hari ini adalah hari yang menegangkan buat semua murid di SMP Pulau Rintis, karena hari ini adalah pembagian hasil Ujian Akhir Semester IPA! UAS IPA!

Emm.. Kayaknya nggak juga.

Kenapa?

Soalnya yang tegang cuma si Taufan sama si Air.

Ayo kita liat!

Di sudut biru! Ada Tau**––**stop! Lu kira tinju apa?!

Oke, salah naskah.

Di pojok kelas, sang adik yang berwarna jingga (?) Dengan mulut monyong yang dia kategorikan sebagai mulut terseksi di dunia itu sudah tepar ditempat dengan mulut berbusa.

Sementara itu, pemuda biru**––**yang notabene nya adalah adik terkecil**––**sedang duduk tenang sambil membaca sebuah komik shoujo bertemakan romance (pastinya) Oh ya! Jangan lupakan wajah madesu yang dipasangnya. Tapi walaupun gaya-nya kayak gitu, teman teman sekelas banyak yang iri sama dia. Sudah pinter, anak paling muda dan paling disayang sama guru lagi.

"Oi, madesu!" Si jingga memanggil adiknya terjintah. "Nama gua Air, bukan madesu. Trus, lu kalo ngomong mulutnya benerin dulu." Balas adik berwajah madesu itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari komiknya.

_**Dasar adik kurang ajar.**_

"Bibir gua dari dulu udah kayak gini tauk!" Sabar api, sabar.

Orang sabar disayang Tok Aba (?)

Adiknya masih kelihatan tenang tenang aja. "Eh, betewe, lu kok tenang banget sih? Nggak mikirin nilai lu nanti?" Tanya Api heran. Air menutup komiknya dengan brutal, sampai sampai 10 halamannya robek (?) Dan memutar matanya bosan.

Ya Tuhan, ijinkan Api buat nyongkel itu mata pakai gunting kesayangan kakak pertamanya yang temperamen**––**dan kadang rada rada psychopat**––**itu.

"Yah, mau gimana lagi. Mau dipikirin juga, nilai yang dikasih nggak akan berubah kan?" Jawab si madesu sok bijak. Tapi yang bikin Api kesel itu muka madesunya si Air. Kata kata sok bijak sama muka madesu itu perpaduan yang sangat tidak epic!

"Orang oon seperti kamu tidak perlu cemas dengan nilai yang akan keluar. Toh, nilainya tetep segitu segitu doang"

.

"DASAR ADIK SIALAN LU! WOI, KAK GEMPAAAA! JANGAN TAHAN DAKUUU! DAKU MAU HAJAR DIAAA!" Teriak Api dengan posisi yang sok**–**sok ditahan oleh seseorang. Pemuda yang merasa dipanggil pun mendelik ke arah Api yang lagi kumat sifat ala sinetronnya.

_**Sejak kapan gue nahan elu, dasar adik monyong ababil.**_

.

Pembagian Hasil Ujian IPA.

Cikgu Papa membagikan hasil ujiannya. Ada yang meraung-raung bahagia, terhura**––**eh, bukan. Maksunya terharu, ada yang jingkrak jingkrak (contohnya : Api ), ada juga yang biasa biasa aja (contohnya : Halilintar dan Air.. Maklumlah, anak anak jenius), ada yang langsung komat kamit bersyukur (contohnya : Gempa) dan ada juga yang pundung di pojokan kelas**––**bukan gara**–**gara nilainya jelek, tapi gara-gara nggak berani lihat nilainya sendiri (contohnya : Taufan)

.

Di pojokan kelas ada makhluk biru lagi merapalkan mantra sambil kejang kejang. Di tangannya ada hasil UAS Biologi**–**nya. Gimana kalo nilai**–**nya jelek? Kalau di bawah KKM gimana? Bisa bisa dimarahin Tok Aba terjintah nih. Ah, masih mending sih, daripada ditabok sama kakak tercayang.

Lihat kiri**–**kanan**–**depan**–**belakang**–**atas**–**bawah (?)

_**Oke, Kak Hali nggak ada!**_

**SREEETT**

_**Njeerr, nilai-nya ancur banget!**_

Seketika, mulutnya langsung jadi lebih montong dari mulutnya Api.

Kalau ketahuan Kak Hali bisa gawat nih.

"Berapa nilaimu Taufan? Eh? 52? Bagus sekalii~"

**ASDFGHJKLPOIUYTREWQZXCVBNM!**

**Speak of the devil and the devil will come to you. /sok inggris**

Di belakangnya, sepasang iris scarlet sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang mengintimidasi. Jangan lupakan senyuman yang bisa bikin teman teman sekelasnya berniat bunuh diri minum spiritus.

"Eehh?~ bukan 52 ya? Are? 25? Hebat sekali~"

Mamah ijinkan Taufan bungee jumping dari atap sekolah tapi nggak pakai tali sekarang jugaah!

Kaka Hali sereem ssu~

"K... Kak Halilintar.." Oke, Taufan sudah kejang kejang di tempat.

"Taufan.. Sini.. Biar aku lihat.." Muka kakak-nya sekarang sebelas empatbelas sama muka iblis pencabut nyawa**––**yang sebelas iblisnya yang empatbelas muka-nya kak Hali**––**

"Taufa**––**"

"KAAAAKK! LIHAAT AKU DAPAT 79!".

Seketika, Taufan langsung mau peluk adik monyong seperjuangannya itu. 'Api kau penyelamat kuuh~~' batin Taufan nista sambil nari balet di dalam hati dengan nistanya.

Tunggu**––** TUNGGU!

API DAPAT BERAPA TADI?! 79?!

Seketika, satu kelas penuh dengan air matanya Taufan. Sampai sampai ada penguin berenang renang di sebelahnya.

_**Api, kau benar-benar tidak sayang kakak!**_

"Eh? Air kenapa?" Kelimanya diam, menoleh ke arah Air yang mukanya tambah masem aja.

"Aku dapat jelek kak..."

"HAAAAAHH?! DAPAT BERAPA MEMANG?!" Keempatnya penasaran, air dapat berapa? Tapi yang paling penasaran Taufan, soalnya secara nilainya dia yang paling jelek.

"Aku dapat..." Semua tahan nafas.

"...98."

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

"KAK GEMPA LEPASIN! MAU KUHAJAR INI ANAAAAAK!"

"KAK HALIIIII LEPASIIIINNN! AIR, KAU BENAR-BENAR ADIK TIDAK SAYANG KAKAK!"

Halilintar dan Gempa yang merasa dipanggil hanya melotot kearah dua orang sarap yang jiwa sinetronnya kumat.

"Kak Halilintar..."

"Apa, Gempa?"

"Bawa gunting nggak kak?"

"Buat apa?"

"Ngerobek-robek dua orang sarap ini."

"Bentar, kucari."

Air? Dia sudah ngakak nista sambil guling-guling di dalam hati.

**Selesai ssu~(`.w.`~) **

**Pendek ya? Era tau kok :v Garing ya? Iya, Era juga tau :v**

**Apa-apaan ini?! Sudah pendek, garing lagi! Aaarrgghh! /oke, abaikan.**

**Ide-nya masih mentok :'v **

**Ada yang punya ide? Boleh ditulis di laman Review ataupun PM langsung juga boleh ssu~ **

**See You Next Time!**


	3. First Alphabet! A for Ambigu!

Boboiboy © Animonsta

The Twin's Extreme Daily Activities Alphabetically © Casstella Millatea

Rate : T (udah ganti cihuuyy! #abaikan)

Genre : Humor, Parody, Friendship, Family, Sci-Fi—abaikan yang terakhir

Warning : gaje, fail!Humor, nyerempet ke rate M (?), bahasa kasar (mungkin?), OOC, typo(s), dll. Bila sakit berlanjut, telpon KPA (?). Era dan Ella tidak bertanggung jawab~ #duoAuthordikepret (?)

A/N : Yosh! Entah kenapa, dapat ide buat fanfic ini jadi urut alphabet.. Daaann... Beginilah. #krik. Mohon diingat... MOHON DIINGAT! #Eradikepret (?) Fanfiction ini dibuat untuk... Untuk apa ya? Era lupa._. #Eradibantai. Sampai mana tadi? Ah, iya. Fanfiction ini dibuat untuk menampung ide-ide nista Era! Yeaayy! #digrebekmasa (?) Ingat! Era! Bukan Ella! Soalnya Ella itu kebalikannya Era yang mesum ini~ Ella itu masih folos :v #digrebeklagi

Terus, terus—EH!? IYA IYA! OKE AMFUN! EH, MAKSUDNYA AMPUN! NGGAK AKAN NGOCEH LAGI! TURUNIN ITU BANGKU!

Yasudah.. Daripada Era dilempar bangku sama readers-tachi... HAPPY READING SSU!

.

A : Ambigu

.

Di suatu pagi yang nggak pagi-pagi amat (?)

Di sebuah rumah yang nggak rumah-rumah amat—Eh, salah.

Pagi itu, pagi yang cerah di Bikini Bottom—maaf, salah naskah.

Di suatu rumah yang nggak layak dibilang rumah. Kenapa? Soalnya itu rumah guede bangeett! Lebih mirip mansion presiden! Padahal Era nggak tau mansion-nya presiden itu kayak gimana... —oke mas, mbak, turunin itu piso!

Di hari yang cerah nan mendung ini—err... Maaf. DAN SAYA BUKAN BAJU! JADI TURUNIN ITU SETRIKA! MASIH PANAS!

—oke, balik lagi.

Jika kalian lihat lebih dalam—tepatnya di ruang tamu—kalian akan menemukan lima ekor—ah, salah, yang bener lima orang—pemuda laki-laki. Dziiing. Sebentar. Kalau pemuda itu pasti laki-laki kan?—dimohon turunkan itu obor. Kalau Era mati, ini fanfic gaje nggak akan tamat!

Kalian tega gitu ya, selalu aku yang salah, kalian itu—eh, balik lagi yuk. Era jadi curhat malahan.

—emang siapa yang bolehin situ curhat?!

—balik gih! Kasian readers-nya! Mereka bisa mati karatan kalau Author-nya malah kayak gini!

Oke, balik deh ssu.

Di ruangan itu, kelima pemuda itu sedang berbincang-bincang. Suasananya ramai, sampai—

"Gempa, kemarin katanya kamu mau lihat burungku. Kenapa nggak datang ke kamarku?"

—Si sulung berbicara pada anak ketiga yang polosnya minta ampun dengan sangat ambigu.

'KAK HALI BEGOO! SUDAH TAU MESUM KOK MALAH NULARIN GEMPA?!'

'Kak.. Kan kakak sendiri yang bilang biar kita semua menjaga kepolosan Gempa, kak! Kenapa?! Kenapa Kak Hali?! KENAPA SEKARANG KAK HALI MENCEMARINYAAAAAAAA?!'

'Golok mana golok? Kak Halilintar baka. Kenapa malah nularin Gempa?! Udah cukup Kak Halilintar aja yang MESUM!'

Melihat ekspresi aneh bin nggak jelas yang dipasang adik-adiknya yang NGGAK WARAS itu, Halilintar aja menghela nafas lelah. 'Dasar sinting.'

—nggak nyadar kalau dirinya sendiri juga sinting

"Oh iya ya. Maaf aku lupa, kak."

'TUH KAAAAAANNN! GEMPA JADI KETULARAN MESUUUMM!' Batin ketiga pendengar setia percakapan antara saudara mereka yang paling mesum dan yang paling polos itu kompak nelangsanya.

"Ya sudah, ayo." Halilintar berdiri dari tempatnya lalu menarik tangan Gempa.

"Kemana kak?" Tanya Gempa sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri.

"Kamarku. Katanya mau lihat burungku. Jadi kan?" Halilintar menoleh sedikit kearah Gempa, lalu melihat adik-adiknya yang lainnya. 'Astaga... Muka mereka bego banget.' Gempa mengangguk tipis. "Iya kak." Setelah mendapat jawaban dari adiknya yang paling waras, Halilintar lalu menyeret Gempa ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan tiga makhluk kembar dengan ekspresi yang sama-sama absurdnya.

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Lima detik...

Sepuluh menit..

Seribu tahun—eh, kelamaan.

TING!

"KAK HALIIIII! GEMPA MAU DIAPAIIINN?!"

"Telat... Mereka udah masuk kamarnya Kak Hali tuh..."

"YA MAKANYA BANTUIN DONG, AIR! DASAR BEGO!" Api yang masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan jadi emosi gara-gara mukanya si Air yang madesu to the max.

"SIAL—" bentakan Air berhenti saat melihat wajah kusam (?) sang kakak.

Mungkin Taufan jarang cuci muka, makanya mukanya jadi kusam. Oke, abaikan.

" . . .pada." Taufan yang juga masih belum bisa memproses kejadian sebelumnya ikutan emosi. Duo Api—Air memilih diam. Daripada dibacok beneran kan gawat.

"WOOOII! NAPA DIEM?! AYO TAHAN KAK HALI! JANGAN SAMPAI GEMPA DIAPA-APAIN!"

'EMANG TADI YANG NYURUH DIEM SAPAAA?!' Batin Api sama Air frustasi.

Tanpa banyak cing cong lagi mereka langsung melesat ke lantai dua dimana kamar kakaknya berada. Niat awalnya sih mau didobrak, tapi gerakan mereka berhenti setelah—

"Burung Kak Hali ternyata besar sekali yah!"

—kata-kata luar biasa ambigu itu berkumandang.

"WHAT THE HELL?! KAK HALI!" Terlambat... Mereka belum sempat menghentikan Kak Hali dan kemesumannya...

"Boleh kupegang kak?"

"Tapi nanti dia bangun lho.." Diluar, Taufan, Api dan Air memegangi 'itu'-nya mereka masing-masing dengan wajah merah.

"Tapi nggak apa kan?"

"Nggak apa sih.."

"Waaahh bulunya lebat banget kak!" DEG! Mati! Kak Hali mati gih!

"UWAARRGH! AKU NGGAK KUAAAATT!" Teriakan Taufan menggelegar di lorong rumah yang sepi itu. "Sst! Nanti ketahuan Kak Hali lho kak!"

Krieet!

Tiga kepala menoleh kearah suara tersebut dan mendapati sesosok iblis keluar dari kamar itu.

—eh, tenyata Halilintar.

"Kalian kenapa? Mau lihat burungku juga? Ayo masuk!"

'Glek' sudah tidak ada celah lagi untuk kabur dengan gerakan patah-patah mereka mengangguk lalu masuk ke kamar si sulung.

"Ah! Kak Taufan! Api! Air! Lihat! Burungnya Kak Hali! Cantik kan?"

Eh? Saat ketiganya menoleh, mereka melihat sesosok burung kakaktua di tangan Gempa.

'Oooohh! Jadi maksudnya burung kakaktua tooh!' Batin tiga orang nista itu lega.

"Kalian pasti mikir yang tidak-tidak kan?" Skak mat. Sepertinya ini akhir untuk mereka. Selamat tinggal dunia. "E-enggak kok!"

"Oh? Sudah berani bohong huh? Sini kalian!"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK!"

Dan chapter ketiga dari fanfic ini pun diakhiri dengan teriakan super duper gaje tersebut~

Krik krik krik krik

Garing banget ya?~~ Pastinya~ Era kan lagi writer block~

Semoga memuaskan!~

Bagi yang berkenan... Review please! *puppy eyes* Review kalian benar-benar berguna bagi kami!


End file.
